Love Is
by bloodnewt5
Summary: Bella was used to being torchured but was about to find comfort in someone she had never even thought of in that way, but her feelings are conflicted...    bellatrix is 17/18 so base the rest of the characters around them ages pls x  R&R pls
1. Chapter 1

Bellatrix was used to being treated like this, she was once again being dragged to the cold dark dungeons by the sixth form lads, for not tending to their every need. She didn't like it but was forced to do it, it was either her way or their forced way.

Malfoy had her tight in a headlock with Lestrange leading the way with his wand lit.

Thankfully, Narcissa was safely hidden in the room of requirement. They had both taken to hiding there when not in class, Bella had just been unlucky this time, she had been cornered on the way out of transfiguration and escorted back to the Slytherin common room. There was no escape on this occasion.

Down in the dungeons everything was ready and waiting for her usual punishment for her non compliance of Malfoy's requests. He expected everyone to do as he say but the things he expected were far from reasonable.

Her hands were placed in shackles, lifted above her head and she felt her feet leave the ground. She was suspended in the cold, damp air. Invisible binds holding her still, she couldn't move, not one muscle.

She heard a rip and knew what was coming. They used the same moves every time and she knew better than to try and fight against it, fighting only made it worse. The rip was her cloak being magically torn, she had lost count of the times she had had to repair her uniform. They didn't stop there, soon she was naked. Her milky pale skin was turning blue from the harshness of the cold on her form. Her nipples un-rousingly erect at the stinging draft the dungeons were serving. This was cruel but nobody cared. The only saving grace was that her baby sister was safe and away from them.

She heard the usual crack against the wall which was signal that her punishment was about to be served.

She was right, the cracking echo bouncing off the walls in the dungeon burst her eardrums as she once again experienced the excruciating pain of the invisible whip, magically being slapped against her already damaged skin, the scars of previous experience reopening once more, and the warmth of her blood running in a steady stream down her back and over her pale smooth curves, falling to the floor forming a pool below where she hung, awaiting more punishment.

Malfoy and Lestrange could hardly comprehend why she just hung there taking her punishment, so silent and so unlike her. They whipped her some more, putting all their anger behind the force, silently praying for a whimper or scream to escape her gently parted lips. They were that involved in their punishment it was almost too late when the dungeon doors slammed shut behind her. They quickly threw the invisibility cloak over them that they had earlier stolen of that arrogant Potter, and hid silently in the corner, leaving Bellatrix to await the arrival of their guest alone.

Bellatrix hung there silently, not even taking note of their new arrival. The boys stayed hidden away in the corner like cowards, though recognising their guest in the dark one wouldn't consider them cowards. She wasn't to be messed with, this professor was silently strong and everyone in the wizarding world knew not to take her quiet gentle nature for granted. Professor Minerva McGonagall, she was a hard nut, so the boys thought it for the best not to move, not even an inch!

Quickly, McGonagall magically broke the bonds holding Bellatrix suspended in the air, who fell softly to the floor and huddled in a foetal position on the cold damp ground, shivering and silently sobbing. McGonagall gently draped her own robe over her oozing cuts and gently stroked her hair as she silently sat close to the girl.

Bellatrix could almost hear the professor's mind racing as to what the hell had happened here but she silently appreciated that she had not yet attempted to speak until she was ready and in a state to answer. She slowly closed her eyes and soaked in the gentle and strangely arousing sensation of McGonagall stroking her soft curls, which were surely dampened by the cold air.

McGonagall sensed her appreciation of the gentle stokes Bellatrix was receiving, so shuffled a little closer to Bella and wrapped her arm around her shoulders pulling her close, allowing her to drop her head onto her soft chest.

Bella had never felt such warmth and comfort before, not even from her own mother. Half aroused and half in a slump of depression she allowed herself to be comforted and wrapped her arms around her professor, pressing her face hard into her soft chest, smelling warmth and a sense of love and home that she had never experienced.

Minerva lifted her off the ground and carried her as you would a child, back to her realm behind her office. Bella allowed herself to be cradled by her teacher and carried in such a way, savoring the warmth emitting from McGonagall. She was also relieved that she was away from them dungeons, she knew the lads would have seen her reaction to the way she was being tended to by her professor, and knew she would be made to explain herself, to them and to the woman who had come to her aid as to how she had got into such a state. This she did not look forward to at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Quietly in the corner of the room, Bella could hear Minerva pouring two drinks. Bizarrely, she was clattering about with the glasses and bottle nervously and Bella was wondering what this great witch could possibly be nervous about; Bella confidently stood and walked over to where Minerva stood, steadying her hand and looking up at her worried face, still brazenly stood naked. Minerva wondered if she had simply not realised she was bare because of the ordeal she had faced but then, most people having been what Bella had obviously faced would not have even noticed her doing anything at all, they would surely be in a trance of thought and confused, just like she was now.

The clock chiming at the opposite end of the room broke her out of deep thought and Bellatrix, without wand, transferred the drinks to the table and from nowhere, made a vase of deep red roses appear.

Minerva looked as though she was going to shout.

"Miss Black, you know you're not supposed to use magic outside of the classroom".

She paused and walked slowly to the roses, feeling their velvet like touch and the beautiful aroma of the freshly cut rose being absorbed through her senses almost taking her breath away,

"Though, this is very beautiful magic. Not many students have the abilities to use magic without their wand's, it takes years of practice you know".

Bella noticed the nervous laugh at the end of her words, and decided a slow approach was best. She walked slowly but confidently towards the slightly shaken Minerva who had just picked up a glass of firewhiskey and was now cradling it in her hands, she picked up her own glass and spoke clearly but quietly, almost seductively, Miss McGonagall, I am now of age.

Minerva was left speechless, her mind now racing, had she interpreted that wrong? Probably, but then, surely by now Bella would realise she was naked, and that this was wholly inappropriate behaviour?

But then, this was Bellatrix Black. She always had pushed the boundaries, it was probably the reason for the ill treatment she was receiving in the dungeon.

She hardly even noticed when Bella removed the firewhiskey from her grasp and led her to the sofa and gently sat her down, and took her hand in her own.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Bellatrix sat patiently longing for a positive response, silently looking into Minerva's vacant expression with a softness in her waiting smile.

Minerva felt her hand in the warmth of Bella's and gave it a gentle squeeze, she didn't know what she was going to say or do, she couldn't even comprehend what was right which was unlike her, all she knew was that a beautiful young woman was sat on her sofa, naked, holding her hand. She could even feel her smiling without even looking at her, she knew that if she was to look at her, her heart would surely melt and she would be forever under her spell.

She leant forward getting her firewhiskey from the table, which was more of an excuse for the freedom of her hand. She took a sip from the glass, noticing how cold the glass was against her lips, and sat back on the sofa cradling the glass with both hands.

Bella understood this reaction and though she felt a little rejected, she stood, placing her own glass back on the table, placed Minerva's cloak over her shoulders and left the room quickly but quietly.

Minerva didn't move a muscle as she left the room, she wasn't sure if she wanted Bella to stay or go, but she felt a sudden jolt in the pit of her stomach, sadness that she was alone in a cold room as she noticed that the vase of roses were slowly fading away with the happy confused warmth Bella had brought with her.

Not realising what she was doing she got up and raced from the room and through her office catching up to Bella who was halfway across her classroom. Bella spun round quickly, not knowing what to expect. She had never seen McGonagall move that quickly before.

Minerva was displaying a shocked expression at her actions, not knowing whether to burst out laughing or to cry from the intensity of the feelings she was experiencing of the last few hours events.

"I'm sorry, Professor" Bellatrix was being over careful and flirtatious with her words, and her trying to keep a steady voice through her girly giggles wasn't helping Minerva's feelings.

"Do you need your cloak back?"

She hadn't even finished speaking when she allowed Minerva's cloak to gently slide down her curves and fall onto the floor around her feet.

"Good night, Professor" she placed her arms around her professor and purposefully kissed her soft cheek before attempting to turn around and leave her classroom.

She couldn't move, Minerva had her in a tight embrace though she noticed, had been very careful of the wounds on her back. She could feel warm tears falling on her shoulders and wondered why she was crying. Trying to look at her face, she softly spoke, "nothing has to happen".

She pulled away, making a slight distance between them.

"Nothing has to happen, not if you don't want it to, Minerva".

She was very careful to use her name, to show her that she was mature, and an adult, and of age.

She closed the gap again and this time placed her arms around her waist.

"I want it to though".

This was all Minerva needed to hear, to confirm that she wasn't dreaming this, to confirm that she hadn't just got it all completely wrong.

She held Bella's face in her hands.

"As long as you're sure, this is what you want"

Their faces came closer together and both women's lips, parted unintentionally, ready for their first kiss, eyes lust filled, drinking in each other's words of need, her whispered confirmation inaudible over their heavy breathing.

Tears were still silently falling from Minerva's eyes onto Bella's cheek, but these were now tears of longing.

Bellatrix gently pulled Minerva's body closer to hers, as Minerva kissed her, slowly brushing her lips against hers, feeling the softness of her lips, then she pulled away leaving Bellatrix searching for the next brush of her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Please, If you read can you review? Please, please, please!

Also, cause I can't remember if I mentioned it in the beginning…I own my house and car but sadly I don't own any of the characters in this story, they are owned by J. who is an absolute genius!

Hope you enjoy, more to come if you'll pardon the pun!

**CHAPTER 4**

Bella felt her feet lifted off the ground as she was picked up once more by Minerva, she was being taken back through the office and into her realm once more, this time through to another room where she was gently lied down onto the bed.

Minerva lowered herself down onto Bellatrix and kissed her once more, this time more hungrily and deep, Bella returned the kiss with just as much need as Minerva, searching out the buttons on Minerva's blouse and undoing them at speed, wishing she knew a spell for undoing her bra she reached round Minerva's back and started fumbling with the fastening, never breaking their kiss.

Before she managed to release her from her bra, Minerva moved. She was quickly grazing Bella's soft white flesh, from her neck to her toes, with small soft kisses, making Bella's nerve endings buzz with excitement, a feeling she had never experienced before.

Ignoring wrapping at the door, Minerva continued her feathery kisses on Bella's body until being brought back to reality.

She had forgotten that she was on duty tonight, she was supposed to be patrolling the corridors checking for students out of bed, conducting themselves with behavior very much like her own.

Nuzzling into Bella's neck, mumbling an inaudible apology for their interruption, she stood up, righted her blouse and hair and made to answer the door, carefully closing her bedroom door containing her dream.

She opened the door to a very flustered and wheezing Filch, spluttering something about students out of their beds. McGonagall blushed, she already knew this as the student in question was currently lying naked on her bed waiting her return.

"Argus…"

"Argus…" she attempted to speak yet he was still shouting and unable to contain his excitement at the punishment. He hoped once and for all to catch that James Potter and Sirius Black in the act, get them kicked out of Hogwarts for good.

"Argus, I am already fully aware that students have been out of bed" she started, after all since said student was technically on her bed then she's not really doing wrong is she?

"Then, who Professor, who is it? I will get them", the keenness in his voice spoke volumes to McGonagall.

"The student could not be found, Argus", she paused a moment.

"The student is assumed back in his or her common room, now."

"Good night, Argus", and with this she firmly closed the door behind her steadying her breathing glad she hadn't been caught.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the short chapters, trying to update as much as I can so the next chapter should follow shortly!

Also, I did put that the characters were created by J K Rowling but for some reason it didn't transfer when I uploaded it…I don't know why?

Enjoy, and please review to let me know how I'm doing!

Also, a big thanks to heartfull for your reviews x

**CHAPTER 5**

On opening the bedroom door, Minerva heard slow heavy breathing telling her that in the moment she had been away, Bella had fallen asleep. She reached out and stroked Bella's arm, softly, just wanting to feel close to her. She pulled the covers over her naked form after the touch of her cool skin and quietly left her love sleeping.

Closing the door behind her she made her way to tidy the lounge area, if she was to be disturbed again that night she didn't want anyone noticing the fact that she had been entertaining what with two glasses of half drank firewhiskey being left on the table, it was a giveaway. She placed what was her glass on the side, ready for washing and slowly put her lips to Bella's glass, savoring the knowledge that she had kissed those soft lips which earlier had flirtatiously been drinking from this very glass. Wanting more closeness with Bella, she took a sip from the glass and immediately regretted it as the burning sensation in her throat was making her eyes water. She quickly placed the glass next to the other on the side and decided it was time for her to rest, after all she did have a busy day ahead of her.

She opened the door to her bedroom and smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she shared her bed with someone special. She quietly removed her blouse and skirt, slowly removed her bra remembering how her sleeping Bella had been trying desperately to release her breasts from the garment an hour ago, and let her hair down.

Conflicted feelings engulfed her, she wanted Bella to wake so they could continue what they had started before they were rudely interrupted, but she also wanted her to stay asleep and rest, remembering what she had been through, her mind racing, who would treat her so badly?

She crept into bed beside the sleeping Bella wrapping her arms around her, pulling her close feeling the warmth of her skin touching hers powering the aching need for Bella's gentle touch.


	6. Chapter 6

**REMEMBER, THIS STORY IS RATED M, READ AT OWN RISK! **

Please also, do comment if you like it or have any criticism, it all helps!

Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 6**

It seemed she had only been asleep minutes before hearing a giggle and feeling an almost sharp nibbling on her ear, maybe she was dreaming? If she was it was made very realistic as a soft throaty moan escaped her lips. This only intensified the giggling from Bella, who couldn't contain her lust anymore.

Minerva opened her eyes slowly, hoping with all her might that this wonderful awakening was not just a dream, and smiled lazily when she saw Bella knelt over her, smiling widely, her curls a mass mess falling forward tickling Minerva's face, and the sunrise creeping through the window and over the mountains in the distance.

She gently stroked Bella's arms reveling in the smooth electric bolt they both surely felt running through them whenever they touched.

Bella had felt it, and her mood suddenly shifted from wanting to be flirtatious and loving, to needing this woman now. She pinned Minerva's hands above her head and started roughly kissing her, firstly her mouth, biting her bottom lip making Minerva gasp in pain and moan in pleasure, then over her jaw line and down one side of her neck, biting at her shoulders and sucking hard on her nipples.

Minerva had never felt anything like this before, she wondered what had possessed her gentle Bella, though she was enjoying it, bizarrely. She tried to move her arms to pull Bella closer to her but Bella just used more force in pinning her down kissing her reassuringly before returning to her breasts and sucking the other with the same force making Minerva's body jerk in pain and moan in pleasure.

Bella placed light feathery kisses on Minerva's soft stomach before gently breathing her warm moist breath between her ready parted legs. This tipped Minerva over the edge, it had been too long since last experiencing these feelings, the burning sensation in her core, the need for an explosive orgasm. She struggled to get free of Bella's grasp wanting so desperately to be able to go wild with the sexy body holding her down, wanting so desperately to tease Bella in the frustrating way she was being forced to experience.

Bella wasn't quite so understanding with Minerva's second escape attempt and muttered a spell she had heard so many times, under her breath. Before Minerva had a chance to realise she had said something, thick rope took the force from Bella's hands and bound Minerva to the head of the bed. A look of shock and fear shook through Minerva and she wondered what the hell Bella was playing at, when she had found her last night, had it all been some sort of a sick game?

Minerva fought tirelessly with the binds, tears now forming in her eyes she shouted at Bella "release me, now" trying to muster all the authority in her tone as she sounded the words but the note of fear was clear in her shaken voice.

Bella gently placed her hands on her lovers face, wiping the now fallen tears from her cheeks, kissing her softly and passionately but confused by the lack of response, "Minnie…shhhush now, you know I would never hurt you"

Somehow, hearing Bella use her name in this way was calming to her, no one had ever abbreviated her name before. She looked into Bella's soft hazel eyes immediately trusting her captor and confused by the fear being replaced with a new refreshed lust for this woman.

Minerva tried to lift her head to kiss Bella, to show her that she had her full cooperation, but Bella merely moved out of her reach, placed herself between Minerva's legs and blew her warm sweet breath directly at her opening.

Minerva closed her eyes and savored the sensations she had long forgotten existed, while Bella delicately kissed feathery light kisses up both her smooth soft legs, getting closer and closer to the beautiful heat emitting from her lover.

She kissed her on the outside of both her legs, clearly teasing her before biting softly on the flesh surrounding her most sensitive parts. She held Minerva's legs steadying them, and nuzzled her way to her throbbing slit, licking gently and sucking softly as she went, the soft moans escaping the body that was beginning to ooze a sweet warm cream.

Moaning with the rhythm of Bella's soft strokes, she didn't think she could take anymore teasing.

"Bella…Please…Please stop teasing my love", she begged with a strangled throaty voice.

Bella looked up at her to see her eyes closed in deep concentration the sensations were giving her, concentrating on her building orgasm.

"Why Minnie, I don't know what you mean" she said, with a devilish smirk on her face.

She opened her eyes to look at her Belle, still not able to move her arms but wanting so desperately to feel her lips on hers, to feel her sweet kiss was all she needed now to bring on her orgasm.

Bella sensed this and kissed her deeply, allowing Minerva to taste a long forgotten taste of herself on her lovers lips, and just as she began to squirm Bella thrust 3 fingers deep inside her, pumping hard in and out while Minerva began to shake and moan louder still, her eyes once more screwed up unable to focus on anything else other than the beauty who was kissing her and making her moan.

Bella removed the binds from her lover just her orgasm peaked and Minerva threw her arms tight around her, pulling her in tight as she clung to her riding out her orgasm, Bella kissing softly once more her lips and along her neck.


End file.
